creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Experiments of 1928
In 1928, Russia conducted scientific experiments. Their test subjects were homeless people that no one would notice were missing. They decided to test a theory on how the human body reacted to death, and if their bodies could be reanimated. The following is the translated journal of one of the scientists. September 21st 1928 I have been recruited along other anatomists. We are going to start our experiments tomorrow, with six test subjects. We have earned their trust by telling them that we will provide food and shelter for the next month, in exchange for simple tests. September 22nd 1928 I have been told to keep a weekly journal to track the progress we make. I have been given a sheet that explains the nature of what we are doing. We are going to have the subjects in a locked room, with a few beds, tables, and chairs. We are giving them hardly any food and very little water. As well, there is a gas dispenser on the wall. This gas will make the subjects lose the will to live. Soon, they should become depressed and die, leaving us to find a way to bring them back. If this experiment is successful, then we would have an unstoppable army of the living dead. September 29th 1928 So far, five of the subjects are still in somewhat healthy conditions. The sixth, a middle aged man, has lost most of his body weight and has gone insane. He sits in a corner staring at the others and mumbling something in a language we can not understand. He is starting to affect the others; they are becoming depressed. We have been told to put an animal carcass in the room, and record what they do. October 6th 1928 One of the female subjects died yesterday. She became sick from touching the dead animal. And she passed whatever she had to the others. They are dying one by one. You can see with the photo attached that she got very dehydrated and was not very healthy. We will begin the reanimation tests after the last subject dies. October 12th 1928 We have tried to reason with them. We managed to bring them back, but they would not listen to us. They have already killed half of us. They mechanically ripped them apart, and slowly ate them. We have been locked in with them for five days. The overseer of this project has deemed it fit to leave us in here, as he believes that we are too "infected" with what killed them, and also what has brought them back as ruthless killing machines. October 18th 1928 This is my final entry. It has been twelve days and I am the sole survivor. I have locked myself in a storage closet and I am living off of very little. They have cornered me in here. I cannot even open the door. If this is found, please tell my family that I love them. Aftermath Officials were sent into the facility a month later in protective clothing, and discovered this journal. They also found that these "beings" smashed their way into the closet and ate the man. He tried to write something on the wall with his pen, that resembled "God forgive us. They have esca-" Category:Science Category:Dismemberment Category:Disappearances Category:Diary/Journal Category:History